


Meet Harry Quinn

by LTblackWoof



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Hulk (2003), Iron Man (Movies), Joker (2019), Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Crazy Joker (DCU), Extremis Tony Stark, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, M/M, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTblackWoof/pseuds/LTblackWoof
Summary: Steve takes everything. Tony breaks down. Tony goes to Gotham to see Bruce Wayne. Tony meets the Crown prince of Gotham (Joker) . Tony and Joker make vows.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, Joker (DCU)/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. The leave

CHAPTER 1  
Tony was in his room in the Ave- Well the Stark Tower. He remembers everything, how he had a team to defeat the Captain's one, how Natasha help them escape, how Vision, his own creation, hit Rhodey instead of Sam.

How everyone left him alone, fuck even Rhodey left him behind because he was "too dangerous". He did not have anyone. He was alone, in his tower alone.  
It was so depressing.

Tony began to think about suicide. Was it worth it? Maybe. Well maybe he could be in a better place instead of suffering. Tony got up and walked to his bathroom. Each step heavier than the other . He reached the bathroom and stood in front of his mirror. He glares himself.

"Tony." He said tell himself, "Look what you have become. You are garbage; you are a monster if it was not for your weapons perhaps those soldiers would still be alive and happy, Pietro and Wanda perhaps could have a normal childhood, but the most important thing."

"If it wasn't for you, Yinsen would be alive."  
Tony starts to scream at his reflection and hits the mirror with his bare fist one, two, three, four times in a row, pieces of the mirror were flying everywhere. Tony didn't even bothers to check his bloody hand and grab a shard of glass.

He could do it. He already suffer enough, it his time rest. Even if it means killing himself. Tony takes a deep breath. He goes for it, takes the shard with both hands and goes directly to his neck.

  
"Boss a call." FRIDAY voice rings in the bathroom all of the sudden, causing Tony to jump a little and letting the shard go out of his hands.

"W-ho is it?"  
"It appears to Bruce Wayne."  
Bruce Wayne. It has been so long since they talked.

~Flashback~  
The billionaire Bruce Wayne invited Tony to a ball in Gotham City. Therefore, he, being the man and forced by Pepper, went to the ball.  
When Tony arrived to the ball, Bruce Wayne himself greeted him. They talk about projects, charities to people and, for the alcohol, secrets.  
"So you are the famous Iron Man." Bruce affirms.  
"Well, yeah, I mean is in the entire internet." Tony replies "What about you, any secrets you are hiding?"  
Bruce just stares at him, he doubted in telling him something or not.  
"Not that I am aware." Bruce sighs.  
Tony throws his head back and laughs, Bruce smiles.  
"You are a terrible liar."  
~End Flashback~

Since that day, Bruce would talk to Tony everyday but that was like three or 4 years back then and Bruce stop calling him for some reason. Tony tried to call him but he never answered back.  
"Boss?"  
"What? Ah, yes receive the call."  
"Understand."  
"Tony?"  
"Why hello! It seems that you ignore my call like 4 years ago." Tony try to keep his mask.

"Tony..."  
"No, I understand. You didn't want to talk to me anymore, don't worry I got used to it. Sometimes people-"  
"Tony, I know what happened." Bruce blurts out, "I want to make sure you are not doing something stupid."  
Silences invades the room.  
"You know what? Come to my mansion for a week." Bruce break silence. "Just you and me. It would be fun."  
Tony didn't know what to say. His old friend, friend who stop talking to 4 year ago; invite him to his mansion so he can get better.  
"Bruce... that is nice but I don't think"  
"Come on Tony, I want to help you."  
Tony thought about it, well what could go wrong?  
"Ok"  
"Yes! Okay I would send a private jet tomorrow morning, don't bother of eating the jet would have breakfast for you, and you would eat." Bruce keep rambling about the jet and plans for the week while Tony smiles.  
At least he has a friend.  
Bruce dismissed himself and hung up.

"Okay FRIDAY cancel all my meetings and everything on the agenda." Tony blurts out, "Tell the gu-"  
Tony cut himself from saying the word. He couldn't tell them, they hate him.

"You know what? Don’t tell anyone where I'm going. I want to disappear from SHIELD, understand?"  
"Understood, boss. However, what about Vision? He comes to the Tower with young Peter. Every evening  
"Lie to them." Tony didn't want them to know, this was his chance he going to run away with Bruce Wayne.


	2. In coming the Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY here

Chapter 2  
~~Next morning~~~  
Tony was in Bruce's private jet heading to Gotham. He was thinking about a conversation he had yesterday night with Bruce.

~~Last Night~~~  
"Boss, an incoming call."  
"Receive."  
"Tony, I have to tell you something first." Bruce affirms, "First, bring one of your famous Iron Man suit."  
"Why?"  
"Let's say Gotham is not safe as it used to be. There is people with powers. Next, no matter what happens DO NOT GO BY YOURSLEF IN THE MIDDLEOF THE NIGHT" Bruce state."Okay don't worry about it"  
"Great. Now, my butler Alfred would pick you up at the airport, so don't try to escape."  
Tony giggles.  
"Everything will be alright trust me on these"  
"Goodbye Tony see you tomorrow."  
"See 'ya

~~~Present Day~~~  
Last time Tony visited Gotham, it was not all safe at all, there was the mafia, the gangs and thieves. So, what change?  
-Attention please, we will arrive to Gotham city in three more hours due to a storm ahead of us.-  
Tony just sighs and checks his watch. 5:59. He would arrive at 9 pm, the time Bruce did not want him to arrive.  
At least, he knew Alfred is waiting for him.  
He could not have been more wrong.  
First, there was one car with a note on the windshield.

_Master Stark,_   
_I apologize for not been here to pick up with you. Master Wayne had an accident while work out and I had to assist him. The car is open and the keys are in the glove compartment._   
_I hope you understand,_   
_Alfred Pennyworth._

Tony just groan and enters the car. He opens the compartment and looks for the key."Where the Fuck are the keys?"  
Tony kept looking until he felt something metal. "Gotcha" Tony victoriously says as he turns on the car. He goes out and grabs his stuff. He gets out of the airport and heads to Bruce's mansion. He looks at the city. It is darker than before.  
He was having a peaceful ride until someone hits the back of the car.  
"Fuck!"

Tony tries to take control of the wheel, but to no avail. The car started to spin out of control. Tony steps on the breaks and the car started to slow down.  
When its stops, Tony look out and see purple sport car outside with the driver's door open.  
For looking for the motherfuck who hit him, he did not notice someone sitting next to him.

  
"Well, well, well...look who do we have here." a deep voice that sent shivers down the spine says, "The famous Iron Man aka Tony Stark."

Tony turns around to look at a green hair man with tattoos on his face and some metal teeth. Tony slowly opens the door as he stares at the man.

  
"Who the heck are you?" Tony asks him and he briefly looks around him for a weapon or something like that. He finds nothing.

The man laughs and Tony feels shivers running down his back. That laugh was slow and creepy, it fit to well with the person.  
"HaHaHa, well you see Tony Stark." The man stopped smiling and got serious, "I am the Clown Prince, the Prince of Gotham city, and I am the Joker."

Tony got out of car and ran as far as he could. That man was crazy; Tony could hear his laugh from afar. He goes in an alley, hides back of the trash.

"SO YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT! HAHAHA! THEN LET'S PLAY A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was


	3. Tag your it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lose the game of tag with the Joker

Chapter 3

  
Tony was behind a trashcan, hiding from the 'Joker'. That man wanted him, maybe for money but Tony saw in his eyes and saw something else. HE wanted something else from Tony.

"FRIDAY." Tony whispers into his watch, "Active the suit."  
"Yes, Boss."

Tony looks up to see the car. His suit is in the trunk, which mean that the suit would come to him and he would head to Bruce's Mansion. He waits but nothing happens.

"Ahm...FRIDAY what happened?"  
"I cannot access the suit, Boss."  
"What?"

Tony looks at the car to see the suit in pieces. The parts was a far from each other, all but the helmet. It was locate on the car roof with a painted smile and cross-eyes.  
'Well,' Tony thought, 'I try to kill myself before coming here so why am I hiding?'

"Mr. Stark! Come out, out wherever you are~" He hear a cheerful voice calling after him. "We need to talk about you pretty suit."

Tony thought about killing himself but to die to those man's hands, he did not want to think about it. Tony feels a vibration in his pocket.

His Stark phone! He had forgotten about it. Slowly, he take out his phone and dials Bruce.

"Tony-"  
"Bruce, a clown is attacking me on the street!" Tony whisper-yell, "He says that he has an appointment with me. You have to help me."  
"Okay Tony stay on the phone." Tony could hear Bruce running around, "You have to tell me what's around you and tell me where you are hiding."

"Well, there a coffee shop, a library and a construction site. I am in the alley, between the library and coffee shop. Alfred's car is like 4 or 6 blocks away from me." Tony takes a deep breath, "I would distract him while you come for help and-"

"No! He is the Joker; he is crazy and would do anything to get you. I have an idea; I would send Batman for you."  
"That Bat? Isn't that the one who died?" Tony asks but he never hears Bruce answer back because Tony is on the ground with his arm on his back.

"Tag you're IT." The Joker begins to laughs.  
Before Tony tries something, he feels something sting his neck and his vision turns black.

  
Tony groans he wakes up in uncomfortable position as wakes up he remember what had happened to him and tries to stand up but his is tie onto a table.

"So, have wake up, Sleeping beauty."  
Tony tries to look up but all he gets to see is a big lamp.  
"You see Tony; I need a special weapon and thats meant to me and only me."  
"No."  
"Well then."  
.  
.  
.  
Tony tries to scream out but his mouth was covered. The Joker was giving him therapy shocks. He could feel his skin burning down on his sides. While suffering, he could hear laughter, a laughter he would never forget. A laugh that would follow him after death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how it was


	4. Tony hears Joker GOWL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast with the Joker

**Chapter 4**

  
**POV Joker**

  
The Joker was watching Stark from the cameras of his cell. After the therapy shock, Stark tried to attack him but failed miserably. Of course, one of his henchman sedate him and threw him back into the cell.

Stark was sitting on corner, hugging his knees. That was strange, on his files it say that he build an iron suit in a week inside a cave. Why he is giving up so early?

He just laughs at the thought. No, he just waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. A moment where he, the clown prince of crime, put his guard down. That moment would be never.

"Oh Tony Stark, I can't wait to show you my toys."

**POV Tony**

  
He knew he couldn't just give up now. He built his first Iron suit in a cave for God fucking's sake. He could do it again. He just needed time and materials to do that.  
"I am going to bring you down."

**Meanwhile in a certain secret base…**

Team Iron and Team Captain were in a meeting. Of course, the tension between the teams filled the meeting room.

  
"Vision," a young voice rang in the air, "Where is Mr. Stark?"

  
"Hiding, that Fucking coward." Clint respond.

"Clint…" The ex-leader of the ex-Avengers warned him.

  
"I do not know, young Peter." Vision tells him, "All I know is that he is-"

"Not in New York."

  
Everyone turns to see a big figure with cape behind Nick Fury.  
"Who the heck are you?" Clint asks  
"Avengers, this is Batman the protector of Gotham City."  
"Isn't Gotham the most corrupted city in America?" Scott says.  
"Yes, that city is mine." The caped figure tells them  
There was silence until Peter raised his hand slowly into the air. He looked little nervous and doubting to ask something. Fury just sighs.

"Yes, Parker?"  
"Where is Mr. Stark?"  
Batman takes a step to be next to Fury. He looked at them, as if he was deducing them.  
"That why I am here."

"What did the idiot do this time?" Natasha groans. She did not want to do anything with that idiot again.  
"He is being held by the Joker."  
"Wait," Steve Rogers stood from his seat, "What do you mean by 'held'?"

"It means he has been kidnaped by the Joker, Rogers." Fury tries to make them understand. Steve sits down again.  
"But how?" Peter questions. He was worry for Mr. Stark; he was the only one who saw his potential as a hero.

"One of his old friends, Bruce Wayne, invited him to his mansion for a whole week." The caped hero explains to them, "On his way to Wayne's mansion, he was attacked by the Joker and some of his henchmen. His last conversation was Bruce Wayne; he was kind to give me his cellphone for evidence. This what I got."  
.  
 _"The bat? Isn't the one who died?" Tony questions._  
 _"Tag you're IT." A creepy voice then says._  
 _"HAHAHAHA!"_  
 _End call._

Peter was crying a little because it could mean that Mr. Stark could be dead. Vision keep the conversation memorize in his head to try and find anything there. Team Cap were silent. They did not like Tony after the Civil War but they did not want him dead.

"Is supposed that he is still alive, the thing we do not know is what does the Joker wants." Batman assure them, "He could be after Bruce Wayne or he only wants my attention."  
"He says that we are the same." Bat explains them after seeing their face, "He says he knows how I feel, that I am his yin to his yang."

"So, our mission is rescue him from the Joker?" Clint mentions.  
"No, you are not the Avengers anymore. He," Fury points to Batman, "Just want it to tell you so, if things do not go according to the plan you will not involve yourselves"  
With that, Fury and the hero of Gotham City disappeared from their view. Steve just looks at the way they went. They would not do anything to rescue him. Why?

  
**With Tony…**

He was laying down on a soft and warm mattress finally; he was in peace. He could feel someone resting next to him. He opens his eyes to see green hair and a pale facing him, his eyes were close meaning he was sleeping. The Joker. Tony could feel a scream in his throat but instead of screaming, he giggled.  
"Good morinin love." Those words comes out of his mouth and he kisses said man.

Tony wanted to do something but for some reason he feels safe and loved by someone.

  
"Good morning." Joker says and kisses back.  
For some reason, Tony does not want this to end. This is the best feeling he had ever get after the Civil War.

  
Tony wakes up with a jump by the sound of the door opening. The Joker comes inside with his cane in his hand. He heads towards him.

"Good morning." Joker says cheerful, "Dreaming about me?"  
Tony just shakes his head and tries to stand up but the Joker's cane keeps him in place.  
"Now Tony, let's not start like that in the morning. It's breakfast time!" Joker laughs and his henchmen grab Tony by the arms. They drag him until they get to the dinner room. They force Tony to sit down near the Joker.  
"Let's eat." He says as he starts to eat but Tony just stares at his plate.

It has some eggs with bacon on it and some toast beside it. However, the strange part was the eggs were green as the man's hair. He would not eat that.

  
"Stark. Eat." The man's voice growls out.  
Tony begins to eat. All he could think about was hearing the man growl again. The only question is:  
Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know it was


	5. Spend a day with who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts having thoughts about the Joker.

**Chapter 5**

Tony was in a strange colorful living room with the Joker with few of his henchman. During breakfast, Joker told him he would spend time with him, to "keep an eye on him."

"So Anthony what do you do all day in your cell?" Joker asks him, "Planning how to escape?"  
Tony just keeps looking around, even though he would not find an escape he would know where he would be.  
"Stark."

Tony heard him growl and turned immediately to the Joker. For some reason, every time the Joker growls at him, he would feel a necessary to be near him.  
"Yes, dear?" Tony try to hide his emotions with his usual mask."Well honey, I was going to tell you about the weapons but then I thought 'maybe he needs some inspiration' so, I decide to be with you all day."

They stayed like that, in silence staring at each other for few minutes. Tony could see his green eyes and they were beautiful if you noticed the madness in them. His lips were red and all Tony could think about was what those red lips could do.

'Anthony Howard Stark Do NOT dare to think that.' He thought, 'He is a man men with some beautiful green eyes and red lips… fuck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn Tony you got me wondering to now
> 
> Comment down below if your wondering to 😁


	6. Tony becomes Jokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to be loved  
> Tony becomes Jokers

**Chapter 6**

Tony could not believe it. The Joker was spending one day with him, a whole day. He did not know how to felt about this. Maybe happy or afraid for it but for some reason he felt pleased, as he finally gained what he wanted.

So first, they went for a ride around Gotham. Tony had seen the darkest places of it, and actually entered a dance club owned by the Joker himself. He sat next to the Joker cause he didn't know what to do.  
"Come on baby." The joker tells him, "Have some fun, would you?"

Tony groans and stands up. He see a bar on the other side of the club so he heads to it. While he goes, he feels eyes looking at him, especially from a certain mad man. Few hits on his arms and someone stepping on his feet, he finally reaches the bar.  
"Something strong please." Tony orders.

He turn around to look around. So many people in here, no that he mind but still there was a lot people. Were they criminal? Because Tony could not believe, ordinary people would come here where a psychopath is the owner of it. He spot a group of men looking on his way, Tony thought maybe they were looking at a chick behind him so he shrugged. He turn back to the bar and takes a sip of his drink. It was stronger than he wanted.  
By five sips, Tony was already losing it. The loud music and people screaming did not helped the situation. He finishes his drink and tries to head to either the exit or the Joker. He does not make that far because he is stopped by a man.

The man was 6"3, blond and muscular. He look as Steve but this man was ugly with the u capitalized.  
"Hi there, pretty thing~" The man gets near Tony, "I could not ignore you were alone in this place."  
"Me? Alone? Pff! I came with someone but that someone just wants me because my intelligent."  
"Really?" The man sounded surprised by that, "And what would happened if I tell you I want you because what you are?"  
The man' arms went around Tony and pulled him closer to him. Tony could feel the man's face near him and by now he did not care who he was, he just wanted love after all he lived during the Civil War he had.

Before they could kiss, someone pulled Tony back.  
"What the matt-"The man yell but stopped as soon as he saw who it was.  
"M-M-Mr. J, I did not see you t-there. Do you know him?"  
The Joker just snarl at him and turned Tony to look right at him.  
"When I said have some fun, I did not mean for you to kiss whatever guy here, Anthony". The joker grabs Tony's head and kiss him roughly 

Tony felt alot of emotions, fear, disgusted, happy, but the emotion he more wanted these days he had it, loved. Tony kiss back and this time with passion. The Joker stop kissing him but did not stop looking him.

"You are mine, Anthony Stark. I think you already know this. When we get back to the base ya getting another therapy but this time you would get better than before. Got it?" The Joker snarls the last thing.

"Yes…" Tony smiles at him, "My King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how it was


	7. Introducing Harry Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Harry Quinn

**Chapter 7**

**1 year later**

Amanda Waller was sitting waiting for this group of heroes to come to the meeting. Today she asked her cousin if she could borrow his favorite team. Her team needed help and if they did not accept her help, then they would get the worse help ever.  
The doors opens and she sees the team and her cousin enter the room.

"Hello Nicky" She salutes to her favorite cousin, "long time not see."

"Amanda." Replies Nick Fury, "Why do you need my team?"  
"Well there's these woman who is possessed by a witch, I thought we had her under control but she ended up escaping from us. Now, I assembled a team to stop her but they need some good people around them."

"Excuse me, ma'am but what do you mean good people?" A tall blonde man questions her.

"I assume you are mister good pants. I will inform you that my team is beyond good. They are the most fucked up people you would ever know. Each single one of them is the worst of the worst. Hitman, criminals, thieves, gangsters, a monster and a crazy motherfucker. We gather them and they are guide by one of my workers but they need more help. Are you up for the challenge?" She look at the blonde man. She puts some files on the table.

**Avengers POV**

Natasha goes for one of the files on the table. She opens it, just to drop it.  
"Natasha, what's wrong?" Clint asks her.  
She goes to Amanda and looks at her dead in the eyes.

"That's real?"

"Real as your past, Romanoff." She answer back with a straight face  
Steve picks up the file and opens it.

**Name: Harry Quinn**

**Real Name: Tony Stark**

**Age: Unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Date of birth: April 1, 1970 (Set by the Joker)**

**Power: can make any thing with just simple things. Strength 6 Brain 10 Hand to hand combat 10**

**Facts: Joker turn him into his Queen, he is loyal to his 'King' and a good fighter. More dangerous than Joker himself, even crazier than him. Has made weapons for himself and The Joker. Still has his Iron Man suit. Last thing he said before been locked up was 'Death to Heroes'. WARNING: IF SEEN CALL IT IN AND GET OUT OFTHERE**

Steve looks up to Amanda.

"What's this?"

"That soldier, would be a file. In that file is about one of the crazier person you would ever meet. We sayit's Tony Stark it has been one year since he last appearance to public but we are not sure about that. We predicted that he fell in love with the manic of Gotham. He is the Joker's queen and god help anyone that dared to disrespect his queen."

"So," Amanda stands up and looks up to Steve. "Is your team ready to face the worst team ever?"


	8. Protect Harry Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are coming

**Chapter 8**

**Meanwhile Midway City….**

Harry Quinn a.k.a Tony Stark was thinking about his King. He remembers the way his green hair would look after some wild sex, how he would laugh at his jokes during fights with the bat, how The Joker would hold him and even touch him. Only remembering that his di-  
"Harry!" Deathshot yells at him, "Did you listened what I just said?"

"Um…" Harry was looking at his fellow co-workers for any clue, that he never got, "That you finally realized that I’m what you have been looking for?" Harry smiles up to him.  
"No." Deathshot just sighs, "I said that we got a message that Amanda sending a group of heroes to help us."  
"Wait…she doesn't trust us to do this mission?" Harry frowns. How dare she to send them to kill themselves just to send a group of heroes?

"She does." Rick Flagg answers, "However, she thinks that we need more help."  
"Puff…Bullshit." Harry says, "Whatever, who is this 'team of heroes'? The one the Batsy was thinking to do?"  
"No, they come from New York." Rick says.  
Harry drops his bat.

"No…no,no,no,no. No!" Harry starts to scream, his crazy grin vanish after hearing the news, "Not them! Please! They are going to take me back there. No!" He tries to run away but Deathshot stops him before Rick kills him.  
"Whoa calm down, crazy cheeks. What's the matter?" Floyd ask him, "Did they hurt you?"  
Harry nodded.  
"How bad?"

"That being with The Joker seemed as paradise."  
Floyd lets him down. Harry looks up to him.  
"I…we are not going to let them to do something to you, right guys?"

The group just nodded and Killer Croc snarls. Even though they just met a day ago, they were a group and they were not going to let some good two shoes hurt one of them.  
"Are you all serious?" Slowly, Harry's grin came back, "You actually care."

Rick and Floyd rolled their eyes while the others just keep walking. Harry just giggle but deep inside was worry. Would they try to get him back to New York? No, they are fine without him. Besides, he would not leave his king behind. Talking about his King, what is his king doing?

**With The Joker….**

While he was kidnapping the doctor, who can remove that thing from his Queen, a man of his came to his view.  
"Sir!"  
"What is it now, grumpy? Can’t you see Im making business here."

"I know sir but we got news about Harry."  
Joker walk to him and close the distance between them.  
"Where" He growls, "is he?"

"He is Midway City with some criminal known as Deathshot. We also got that his ex-team of heroes are going to help them, Captain America as the leader."

The Joker screams at his face and goes to the doctor; he grabs him by the arm and drags him to a jet. He whistles to his man to get inside.

"I am not going to let them to touch you my Queen." He whispers, "And if they do, Daddy would show them his toys." He starts to laugh and hoping his Queen was doing okay.  
He would not admitted but he was actually in love with him. After the kiss at the bar a year ago, he could not help but just fell for him. He remember how Tony Stark became his Harry Quinn.

**After the bar dilemma, they head straight to the warehouse...**

The Joker lay down Tony on the surgical bed and grab the stuff to shock him. Tony was giggling madly, he did not know if it was because he was drunk or he actually liked what he was about to get. He did not care; he had better start before Tony change his mind.

"Ready my Future Queen?"  
Tony laughed as a mad man as he nodded. Joker also laughed and started the shock treatment. Tony was screaming and laughing at the same time. When it was over, Tony lost conscious. Joker was, for the first time, worried about him. Two days passed when Tony finally woke up. Long story short, the Joker went and told him his new identity and name. Tony giggled and kissed him. Least to say, they started to be partners at crime.

Joker smile at the memory and look at the doctor while he work to deactivate Harry's chip.

"Don't worry my Queen." He sees out at Midway, Daddy's coming for you."


	9. Don't touch the baby!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science bros FOR LIFE. Over protective Tony

**Chapter 9**

**In a the Quinjet** ,

The Avengers, Captain Team, and Iron team were waiting to arrive at Midway City, with Clint being the pilot and Natasha as co-pilot. Steve was sitting looking at Harry Quinn file. These was not the Tony he fell in love with. His Tony has beautiful dark auburn hair and goatee, not that blond hair painted in pink and blue color. His skin color intoxicated. Of course! It is the fault of that Joker. He turns Tony into an ugly person. Yes, he was the only one who could change Tony back. Or that's what Steve thinks.

Bruce ,Vision and Thor were with Peter. They were discussing Tony and his looks.  
"Do you think he was obligated?" Peter asked quietly  
"I don't think so. Tony would put a fight before letting someone touch him." Bruce tells him, "Though is confusing why Tony decided to join him, he must be suffering right now."

 **In Midway City…**.

Tony never felt more alive. He hit a creature in the head with his special bat. He was having so much fun right now with his new friends. Deadshot was being the greater shooter he was, Killer Croc was biting and rip off, Captain Boomerang was being a crazy badass, Rick was shooting as well and Katana was slashing. Diablo was in the back, trying to not get attention. Everything was doing fine when he heard it. A Quinjet.

Harry dropped the bat and went towards Diablo.  
"Hide me, please!" He said as he went behind him. Diablo, remembering the promise he made, hide him behind him.  
Even though the Quinjet was making so much noise, no one stops to look.  
They were fighting, for God's sakes. The Mighty Avengers come out and join the Fight. For the first time in history, heroes and villains were working together. Bruce went to the back with Diablo and a hide Harry.

"Hello. My name is Bruce. Bruce Banner." Bruce introduces himself and extends his hand, "Also known as Hulk."  
"Diablo, amigo." Diablo greet but did not accept the hand. He did not want to hurt the person.  
Bruce just nods and backs up until a hand grabs him.

"Harry Quinn. Nice to meet ya'" Harry grins as he comes out behind Diablo. He looks Bruce in the eyes. He missed his science bro. Bruce was one of the few who understands him and helped him. He could not be angry with him.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce smile. Same old Tony. Bruce could see in his eyes that he was actually happy instead of suffering as he predicted. Yeah, he changes a lot. His hair was blond with two different colors, pink and blue. His skin was now pale. His built was noticeable. His outfit was another example. Wearing a baseball shirt with the letters "Daddy's Lil Monster", a jacket of two colors blue and pink, and pants of the same colors as the jacket. He had a necklace with words hanging spelling out 'Kings property'.

"I am glad that you are fine, To-Harry" Bruce auto-correct himself.

"I can say the same, Brucie." Harry answers back, "Who came with you?"

"Well, let's say the Captain's Team and your team, including Thor and me."

"Wait, Peter is here!" Harry turned to the fight, looking for Peter. He was too young to be here. He sees a red and blue swinging around. Peter.

Peter lands and looks for Mr. Stark. He was worried sick for him, if he finds him here then Peter could calm down and because his feeling, his spider-sense did not work to predict someone was coming. A human-like creature grabs him by the back. It was crushing Peter.

"DON’T TOUCH BABY PETER!" A male voice yell and Peter fell down.

Harry was beating the shit out of the creature. He did not care if Steve sees him. He has to protect Peter from this shithole. He could feel all eyes on him but he did not give a shit. Once he finishes, he turns around to Peter.

"Why did you came here, Peter?" Harry asked, "It’s dangerous here."

"Tony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW Tony cares for baby Peter


	10. I'm a bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve its HARRY NOT TONY. Get it right man

**Chapter 10**

He knew that voice too well. He already knew who was behind him and what face he was going to see on him. He justs sighs and turns around to face Steve fucking Rogers in all his mighty. He could see the disappointment in those blue eyes. Harry was observing his face, under Steve´s eyes were bags of tiredness. Harry´s view went to his lips. They were dry. He remembers the way they used to be. Before the whole Civil war shit. Harry slightly shakes his head and flash a smile towards Steve. "Hello Captain Crunch, sorry to inform you that you might confuse me with someone else." Harry giggles, "My Name is Harry Quinn, darling."

Steve´s face changes drastically, from sad and disappointed face to determinate and anger face. That is not your name is Tony-" Steve is interrupt by Rick "I have to ask you to stop talking," Rick demands, "we need to keep going to our subject." "Kid, I know what we are doing here," Steve replies, not liking Rick at all, "We came for someone as well." While Steve and Rick argue, Harry walks slowly behind Killer Croc and stay hidden there. Killer Croc growls but stands straight. Natasha sees that and suspects that, maybe Tony doesn't want to be found.

"Let's keep going." Rick makes a sign and his squad goes forward, the villain group has to go with them. Harry looks backs and sees the Avengers still standing. Steve looks at him as he goes with the others. For a moment, Harry feels like Tony again and looks at the floor. However, the feeling goes away as he received a text from his King.

_I am coming for you, my Quinn -Mr.J_

Harry laughs and skips to Diablo.

Steve watches as Tony leaves with the wrong team. "Well, I miss old the Tony now," Clint says as Tony skips to the tattoo guy. "What are we doing, Steve?" Natasha asks as she glanced the team in front of them.

"Stick to the plan. We help them and bring back our Tony, my Tony." Steve mumbles the last part but Black Widow hear that anyway. " Let's go, Avengers."

The hero team follows them. Harry sighs he can still feel eyes on him. Diablo looks down at him and sighs as well. He does that feeling of trying to hide who you are and what are you. "So, your real name in Tony?" Diablo asks and Harry looks up at him. "Huh? Oh no, its Anthony but they call me Tony for short. Well more likely, Harry because it's been a long time since I heard Tony." "I guess we would never know who you are in reality."

Diablo walks away from him. Harry just smiles, knowing that Diablo wanted to ease the things. Harry hears footsteps coming from behind and turns with guns already to fired. He faces a scared Spiderman with his hands up.

" I-its me! Me." "Oh Hello, Petey." Harry smiles, "Why did you come here, where death is everywhere?" "Sorry, Mr. St-" "Its Harry, kid" "True. I was worried, sir. I, we were worried something bad had happened to you." "Who are we, Peter?" "Bruce, Vision, and the King T'challa, sir?" Harry felt warm inside him knowing that at least people were worried about him. "Welp, I am alright kid." Harry arms-hugs him and giggles.

Deadshot glances toward Harry now and then in case someone tries to do something reckless. Being honest with himself, he knew he liked Harry, Something caught his eyes and he couldn't stop worrying when it comes to him. So when he saw the Captain glaring at Harry as he talks to the Spider-kid, he walks slowly and waits for the Captain to catch up.

After few seconds the two of them are side by side. "Listen here, I don't care if you are heroes and shit, I wouldn't let you do anything to Harry." Floyd didn't even look at Steve. "And I don't care who you are, I will not let you guys Brainwash Tony's mind." Steve did the same to Floyd. Both teams kept walking until there was a sudden glass breaking sound. Everyone turns to see Harry holding his bat over his shoulder and grabbing a bag of pistachios on display. He smiles at the Avengers.

"What? We are bad guys, that's what we do. Plus I got hungry" Harry open the bags and goes to Bruce.

"Want one?" Bruce smiles at this and takes one. At least the Science Bros were still a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Steve shut up


	11. Mr. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Careful! Do not say this oath thoughtlessly! ... Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. You want this?"  
> Flashback

**Chapter 11**

After a few miles of walking and teams talking to themselves, Harry was getting reckless. Not only he had to watch for the Avengers but also, he had to look out for Peter. He is still a child and Fury had a great idea to just let him come here where it was a suicide mission. However, he still felt glad for Bruce, Vision, and T´challa were here with them.

At least he had some help to protect Peter from any real danger. They were entering a building carefully. "Alright, our objective is on the top floor," Rick told the Avengers and Deadshot,

"What we're going to do is-" A ring sound rang through the lobby. Everyone turns to the elevator which was going upward with Harry waving at them. "Harry!" Deadshot whisper-shouts at him "Harry stop...ugh." Deadshot goes to the stairs with the villains behind him. Rick commands his team to advance to stairs as well.

"Falcon, Thor you two go to the upper levels and see if there is anything there waiting for us." Falcon and Thor leap up and leave. "The rest of us, let's go!" The rest of the Avengers followed suit Rick's team. Don't get him wrong, Harry wouldn't have minded waiting for orders, but he didn't have the patience when it came to text to his King.

People often ask him what the heck was going through his head when he decided to stay with Mr. J. Well he would answer a simple kiss and a betray of the good guys. Even though he knew his relationship has...some downs, most of the time it is fantastic. His phone went off bringing him back to reality. I am close.

**_Be ready. - Mr. J_ **

Harry smile. Oh, how much he wishes- A black figure drops from the ceiling of the elevator and Harry turn. The figure got closer and start to choke Harry. At first, Harry was in a kind of shock situation, that got him by surprise. However, later he fights back, he punches it and didn't work. 'Well, let's does this my way then.' Harry takes out his gun and shoots it in the head.

The doors open to reveal the Suicide Squad and the Avengers ready to attack and Harry, well he could care less. "Hey boys." He states as he walks past them, He turns to look at them with a confuse facade, "What? Let's go." After looking around in the halls, Rick finds the staircase and orders to the top building.

On the way up, Tony looks down. 'Aww...Mr. J" Acid waste...Joker and Tony were walking on the Catwalk on top of the waste. Mr. J asking how much Tony would give for him.

_"Question...Would you die for me? " Joker asks as he goes closer to Tony. "I mean, I am like 4 steps from falling to a giant tube full of Acid for you, you tell me but the real question is would you do the same.” Tony smirks at him._

_Joker gives a small smile but disappears as he gets closer. "Don't get sassy with me but I believe would . However, that was too easy. How about... Will you...Would you live for me?" Joker was in front of Tony "Well, I left my rich and fame for you, so yes." Tony walks 3 steps back to be on the edge of the catwalk_

_"Careful! Do not say this oath thoughtlessly! ... Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. You want this?" Joker snarls as he touches Tony face carefully "I do." Smiles at Joker "Say it. Say it. Say it! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty..." Grabs Tony face with both hands "Please?!" Tony exclaims_

_"Mm, God, you're so... good!"_

_Tony smiles at him and takes the final step. He falls. 'This is it' Tony thinks as he falls, ' There's no going back, no more Avengers, not more Fury, but most importantly, no more pain.'_

_He smiles as he feels how the acid is eating him._

_Without knowing, Joker walks away but something stops him. He just grunts and takes off his suspensor and dives into the acid. The only thing a security guard heard that night was laughing and sinister giggling._


	12. Came back for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker makes his entrance

**Chapter 12**

**Tony Pov**

Tony felt someone touching him. He turned to look . It was Floyd. “You alright Crazy” he asked me“Yeah just thinking” Tony answered back. Then his phone ringed .

Tony took it out and put a finger to my lips telling Floyd to keep quiet He nodded his head in answer and kept moving. looking back at his phone.

**_Get to the roof- Mr.J_ **

He giggled loudly and ran up the rest of the stairs seeing the bitch who locked me up Amanda Waller. Tony walked up to Bruce and Thor “Hey goldielocks long time no see. Nice hair cut by the way.

They both turned around to look at me before answering “Hello Friend Quinn. I would like to apologize for my behavior during the Ultron accident and not being here during the team split

“Aww its ok Big guy your still my buddy to drink with . I see you and Brucie boy here are dating huh. Break his heart and ill shoot you.”

Tony said smiling at Thor “I Shall take that into count my dear friend.” Thor replied Clapping my hands I said “Now grab Peter and hide behind the wall over there. My King~ might just be making an entrance . Keep quiet”

Tony said walking over to the others gathered around Rick and the Bitch Amanda Waller. He stepped up next to Killer Croc. “what we talking about?” “on how The ugly women over there giving them a plan,” Tonu broke out into laugher falling to my knees

“You have good way of judging people hun. I like it” Then someone cut in to our conversation “Tony can you pay attention.” Tony didn’t even turn to look at him. “Your not my King Mr.Crunch. I only follow my Lovely King. Which you are not”

Everyone was quiet. Until the Red Witch stepped forward “Who cares your just a broken man who someone’s fuck Toy.” Wanda shouted “Oh Honey hi I hope you not talking about me cause I could end your life with just my hands” Red mist started flowing out of her fingers “Want to try me you whor-" Tony was on her before she even tried to finish. Breaking her arms and hands around her neck. “What was it you were saying hmm?”

A shock ran through his body sending me back against the wall That Bitch with an A doing it “Enough stop fighting or I’ll blow your head.” I laughed “How mean I was having fun” “Oh the next time you throw my kid through a floor I’m a throw u through a building” Tony grinned at The red witch.”

“what’s that sound is that your helicopter” Rick asks Bitch with an A “My ride is still down north so no” Bitch with an A answered I started laughing out loud

“Take cover” Amanda shouted Tony ran were bruice and the rest were. Bullets started firing.

His phone beeping he took it to see a text from his king~

**_Let’s go- MR.J_ **

Tony look at the others and told them “ It was nice seeing ya again but I gotta go” waving good bye he stood up walking in the middle heading to the chopper. Walking by he hear people calling my name

“Tony what are you doing get back here”

“kill him"

“I can’t someone disabled it"

walking up the ramp taking his jacket off getting ready to jump 


	13. Come to daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Harry reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post more tomorrow I stayed up all night writing 7 other chapters  
> So I need my Zżżż

Chapter 13 

  
Normal POV 

  
Joker let a rope down standing in the open 

  
“Come on babe. Come to daddy" Joker said 

  
Harry ran and jumped and grabbed the rope “Oh darling im back~” Harry sings.

He turned around seeing everyone looking at him and waved watching The Bitch Amanda as she shouted something at Floyd and Archer boy.  
Then “Bam" an arrow flying at me and a bullet flying at the arrow.

I laughed got an great idea to play dead so I did I drop a little from the rope and waited a min before throwing my head back and laughing and started climbing the rope. 

  
“My Queen" Joker said grabbing Harry hand and pulling him up   
“My King I’ve missed you” Harry said wrapping his arms around Joker and dragging him into a messy kiss.

  
Then something hit the front of the helicopter   
“Well darling ready to leave" Joker asked Harry  
“Really as always dear" Harry answered 

  
Getting ready to jump to the closet building the chopper shook making Joker drop Harry and not being able to jump with   
“No…No…NOOOOOOO" Harry shout running to the edge of the building watching the helicopter crash and explode 

  
Meanwhile the other roof 

  
“Hawkeye and Deadshot shot him down” Amanda Waller demanded “You want me to kill him no” Clint replied “Same here" Floyd answered “You are under my orders and I say shoot I mean SHOOT HIM DOWN NOW” Clint looked at Steve “Cap?” Steve turned to look at Clint “Take out his arms” Clint shoot the arrow. While Floyd shot to stop the arrow .

They all watched Tony drop   
Peter yelling not to shoot him stood there and watched. Vision floated next him “he is not dead” spoke Vision. Team iron was the most relieved as they watch tony climb the rope . 

  
Sam whispered to Scott “Wow they really do love each other look at that. He could have got himself caught but he still came for him.”  
Steve was angry he was mad “Ms. Amanda call it please. Natasha stepped forward putting an arm on him “Steve what are you doing?”

Amanda pressed a button on her phone . “Its done. I’m leaving first” Amanda said walking back into the building.   
“Rogers what did you do?” T'challa demanded from him “I told her to bring down that chopper.” “Why? Are You Trying To Kill Him!” Peter shouted at Steve “He did these to himself when he left now let’s keep going” Steve shouted back leaving the roof. “Floyd team and iron man team stayed and watched the helicopter crash down.   
“He didn’t deserve these. H-he saved the world so many times only to almost die by the hands of a friend. I-it broke him, I watched him try and kill himself. When I saw him earlier he was finally h-ha-happy. So why? Dr.Banner why is everyone so against him” Peter asked Bruce.

“They don’t appreciate him and what Steve did to him broke the last piece of him. He found hope from the Joker but Steve took that to.

Let’s go.” Bruce said turning around pulling his hand and Visions. With Thor and T'Challa following 


	14. DRINKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells cap to shove it   
> Everyone but the kids get drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm just so tired from partying all day But   
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS 🎄 YOU GUYS

**Chapter 14**

  
**Tony Pov**

  
“I did nothing to deserve these. They took him from me. ALL THEY DO IS TAKE TAKE AND TAKE FROM ME” Harry shouted punching hitting a car over and over leaving dents. “Why ju-just why?” Harry asked to the air sitting on top of the car” Turing around I see the other coming these way so I waited. 

  
**Normal Pov**

  
Steve was walking in the front of the others. He noticed team iron and Deathshot team together and staying away from his. “Hey there something up ahead” Clint shouted. Steve looked over to the badly broken car and saw a figure waving their hands.   
“He's alive. HE’S ALIVE” Peter shouted very happy and started running with Floyd team. 

  
“Guess who’s back” Harry said smiling and waving his hands around   
Scott and Sam let out the air they were holding.   
“Did you miss me beautiful” Harry asked killer Croc . “Hmm” Killer Croc answered back. “Well then shall we go" Harry said taking Floyd hand and jumping down only to get punched by Steve.

  
Harry back hit the car making a dent. “YOU DISOBEYED ORDERS AND TRIED TO LEAVE WITH HIM.” Harry broke out into laugher “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" “YOU THINK THE IS FUNNY?” Steve shouted taking a step forward only to have Death shot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, and El Diablo block his way. “MOVE” Steve said taking a step forward. Katana had a sword to his throat “Take another step and you’ll lose your head” she told him.   
“Aww thanks guys” Harry said getting up walking up to Steve and punching him into a building “That was for my King bitch. Now then shall we go" Harry asked the others wiping dust off himself.

“What why everyone staring at me” “Probably cause you just punched Cap into a building” Clint replied “No wonder his strength was a level 6” Natasha said out loud shock showing on her face.   
“Well people change honey" Harry told Clint walking away with Killer croc by his side. 

  
**STEVE POV**

  
What just happened? Did Tony just punch me and made me hit a wall?   
Opening my eyes I see Wanda coming into view “I’m fine just help me up.” Steve said grabbing Wanda’s hand and standing. “Lets catch up with the others”   
I made my way to the front of the others searching for Tony. I found him standing next to that monster and talking to it.

Someone put a hand on me I turned to look.   
It was Natasha “What is it Nat" “Are you alright Steve" “Yeah just a little shocked" 

  
“Hey get over here. The Bitch with an A helicopter crashed and she was taken” Tony shouted to them   
Me and the others walked up to them. “Why would they attack her" the kid named Rick answered “She had the witch’s Heart” Tony laughed “What she geta" “Tony Enough. Stop talking” I yell at him “Oh put a pole in it ya bitch. I told you your not my King. I don’t have to listen to you.”

“I believe these is the wrong time to get in to a fight.” T'challa told them standing in between. “He right” Floyd said dropping a folder on the ground “What The Hell Is These" Floyd said talking to that kid Rick dropping a folder. 

  
“That is none of your business” Rick answered back. “So your telling me our job was suppose to sacrifice our lives for something you guys aren’t sure you can beat but these is none of my business.” Floyd “I need a drink so to the bar.” Harry said walking away “Tony get back here were on a job" I shouted but was answered with a finger. Hearing Clint trying to hide a laugh I turned to look at him. He stopped.   
“I think he’s right amigos should probably sit and talk about these.” The guy with the tattoos spoke following after T’challa. *sigh* Tony gonna need some work

  
**IN THE BAR**

  
**PETER POV**

  
Following after Mr.St-Harry I sat down in a chair watching the other sit at the bar. “Choose your poison Jolly Greens” Harry asked to Bruce and Killer croc. “Tony now is not the time to start drinking. Can you focus for a minute” Steve said walking in standing by the wall “Ugh. Can someone take out the trash. He annoying.” Harry requested.I watched as Mr.Lang, Mr.Wilson, Mr.Barton and Mr. Thor laughed. 

  
“Alright rum and coke for my favorite Jolly greens, one Vodka with orange juice for the mercenary, Straight Vodka for the Black Spider, apple juice for the pussy Archer, Captain Boomerang gets a deer bottle as does the God, another drink of Just straight Rum for the kitty and for the kiddies they get water and juice.” Harry said sliding drink down the counter”

“oh come on Mr.Harry I’m 18 already.” I cried “To Bad I’m not caring your drunk butt" Harry countered. “Rick I want the full story of what happened now”


	15. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they drink talking about Rick and his girl. Croc says he's beautiful on the inside and outside.

Chapter 15

  
**Normal POV**

  
“Get to it Ricky” Harry demanded drink from a bottle of scotch. 

  
“We were sent to take out a creature with a bomb. Me and the witch. I put the bomb down. She was suppose to help take the creature down but instead she vanished. Ms. Amanda thought it be a good idea to make a team out of you guys . That she had under control. That’s it” Rick replied. Taking a shot.” 

  
“Ok so then why are the heroes here then?” Harry asked looking him in the eye . Rick answered “If you were to fail they would take over but I’m done yall free to go”

Rick put the controller that controls the thing in there neck. Harry tipped the bottle back drinking it all like water. “Well damn” 

  
“I did not come here to risk my life. Thinking I’m not coming back. I’m out.” Floyd said “Same” Captain Boomerang spoke.

  
“Oh come on you guys can’t just give up. There always a way to win. Plus everybody has an ugly side it fine. Mistakes happen” Steve in all his Captain glory said. 

  
“He’s right but I’m done. Last time I used my powers it killed my family. Cause I couldn’t control it im done. Diablo said turing the cup upside down putting the fire out.

“Your not the only one Diablo. Me and the hulk have hurt dozens if people. Just to feel at home. Everywhere we went missiles and gun pointed at us. That why you find people that will appreciate you and stay by your side. Harry over there was the first one to say that to me to show me. Who know he might be the first to show you that too.” Bruce chimed in 

  
“See honey we all have ugly sides” Harry pointed out to Diablo.

“Not me. I’m Pretty On The Inside And Outside.” Killer croc stated

“Of course you are" Harry answered back giggling.

  
Vision came forward “so what now"

“I say we go KICK SOME WITCH ASS" Harry Shouted downing another bottle of scotch before throwing it.

“I agree with friend Harry" Thor announced. “I will join to" Katana said

“Fine someone gotta make sure yall don’t lose your asses in the fight.” Floyd groaned. 

  
“Jolly Greens, Captain Boomerang Yall in?”. A “yes" from Bruce and a “Hmm" from Croc. “Ok then the heroes will help outside and well take the witch. “Harry said walking out the bar. 

  
“Aww why they get to have all the fun" Clint whined. “Tony you should let us hand the inside.” Steve said.

Harry didn’t even turn around. He just kept walking.

  
“Guys I really miss old Stark back very badly” Sam grumbled. 

  
**With Floyd team**

  
“Alright what’s the plan” Rick asked Deadshot.

“You still got that bomb” Deadshot asked back.

“No its still in the subway we could have got it if it wasn’t filled with water”

“Damn it we could have used it to take out the big guy" Floyd says .

“Hey knuckle head yall forget beautiful over here can breath underwater.” Harry said pointing at Killer croc.

“Could you do it” Floyd ask Croc staring him in the eye.

“I got it not like yall can swim like me" 

  
“Alright the plan is to put the bomb right under the ground their on and get the bastard right on top and blow him. Captain Boomerang use your… whatever that thing is to see inside. When he gives us the go we move in croc got the bomb and two of us try and get the guy on the bomb.” Floyd explains telling everyone there parts 


	16. Its On Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diablo steps up and fight the Enchantress brother. (BTW I don't think I missed it but if I did tell me what the Enchantress brother name.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I post the chapter after these i will say extremis is involved it show how he saved Diablo. Cause I don't wanna kill Diablo out thats just rude.

Chapter 16

  
**Normal POV**

  
“You can stop hiding” Enchantress shouted to Harry, Deathshot, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Diablo, and Rick.

“i know what you wish for ” 

  
(Yall know about the things she showed them . I’m not going into all that just a waste of precious writing.) 

  
“No I can’t change the past” Diablo shouted breaking out of the spell she had him under. Stepping in front of the others 

  
“He married me" Harry said with a grin on his face

  
“No it not real" Diablo replied 

  
“I killed the bat” Floyd added

  
“No homie, you don’t want that" Diablo answered back 

  
“What I want that" Harry said 

  
“She trya play games with you man. Its Not Real" Diablo repeated 

  
“He right it not real. Rick said 

  
Everyone followed after Diablo walking into the clearing. 

  
“How long have you been able to see” Enchantress asked Diablo. 

  
“My whole life" “you can’t have them. These is my people right here.” Diablo told her while the others gathered around him.

  
“But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. The metahumans are a sign of change ” Enchantress said to them 

  
“Lady You Are Evil!" Floyd shouted 

  
“ _Brother! Make them bow to me_ " Enchantress shouted “ _Alright_ " her brother answered walking into the room. 

  
“Oh wow" Floyd said 

  
“uh-oh” Harry said 

  
“who's this?” Captain Boomerang said

  
“Its gonna be bad!” Rick said 

  
“We should run" Floyd said 

  
Everyone dodged the attack hiding behind the pillars.

  
“GQ, come in. We’re in position”

  
“We gotta get him in that corner. That’s where the bomb will be" Rick said while Captain Boomerang throw on of his boomerang. 

  
“I’ll Do It! I'll Get Him There.” Diablo replied Stepping up.

  
Another attack came aimed at Captain Boomerang trapping him behind a bench. Katana cut off the hand that was reaching for him.

  
“I lost one family. I ain’t gonna lose another one.” Diablo said. 

  
“Look Think It Through.” Floyd told him

  
“I got these. Let me show you what I really am.” Diablo answered running up to the giant . 

  
“Over here!” Diablo shouted hitting him with fire . The giant kicked Diablo making him fly into a store.

1  
At that Harry and Floyd came from be hidden the wall . Floyd shooting bullets at the giant. Only to be kicked back. Captain Boomerang and Harry came forward about to hit the giant only to get smacked away.

  
Yelling came from the store Diablo was. 

  
“It’s on bitch” Diablo said in Spanish walking out of the store on fire and big

  
“Rick in position standing by" came from Rick radio 

  
“Diablo, drive him into the corner!” Rick shouted 


	17. Extremis makes it entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read how Tony use extremis to saves Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look listen i couldn't just kill him off i love Diablo he so nice. So I thought why not use extremis here since Tony need it to survive. Am I right!

Chapter 17 

  
**Normal POV**

  
“Diablo, drive him into the corner!” Rick shouted 

  
Diablo stopped punching the giant and started pushing him into the corner “Ahhhhhhhh" Diablo shouted melting the giant chest.

  
“Get him mate" Captain Boomerang spoke

  
“Come on” Harry mumbled 

  
“Yeah Do It" Floyd shouted 

  
Diablo started turning back to normal from exhausting himself.

  
The giant pushed Diablo down about to hit him

  
“Diablo get clear! Get outta there!” Rick said

  
“Blow It!” Diablo shouted 

  
Harry, Rick, and Captain Boomerang looked at Deadshot.

  
Floyd looked back at Rick “Blow it" 

  
“Now GQ Now" Rick said into his radio 

  
“No!” Harry Shouted 

  
“Everybody down!” Rick shouted to everyone there

  
“Now your screwed” Diablo told the giant in Spanish

  
A sec passed and nothing happened. The bomb didn’t go off. 

  
“GQ come in what going on!” Rick shouted into his radio 

  
“It’s Not Working It won’t go off" came from the radio 

  
“Did you really think I would leave that thing to work so you could use it against me. Do it brother!" the Enchantress said

  
The giant started moving in for an attack only to get hit with fire out of nowhere and thrown against the wall.

  
“Ya see I haven’t used these power since I’ve been with the heroes. It came with nightmares of one of them trya kill me but since I’ve been with yall, I guess you all seem kinda trust worthy. Now then Inferno get over here. So ya don’t get hurt” Harry said telling Diablo to move. 

  
“Hey horns could ya give me a sec I don’t wanna ruin my shirt cause then I’d be top less.” Harry said taking off his shirt putting it down on a rock with his bat and gun but also, watching the giant getting up.

  
Shock took everyone face even Katana's 

  
“Did the Joker do that to ya hun" Digger asked (aka Captain Boomerang searched it up) 

Talking about all the scars on Tony

  
Harry started walking up to the giant but stopped and turned his head to look at Digger. 

  
“No the one who did these to me was the dear old captain who tried to kill me over his best friend just because I was trya help.” 

  
Harry face showed a hurt expression that they never seen on his face . 

  
“Now then back to business. If I were yall I would step back it about to get hot in here.” Harry said . Face turning into a grin grinning

  
Harry eyes started turning orange. His veins showing glowing orange . The temperature in the room rising. 

  
“Whats happening to him” Floyd asked Rick  
“Extremis! When he was iron man he used it to save himself after the so called Civil War between him and the Avengers.” Rick answered 

  
“Is what he said true. That Captain America tired to kill him?” Diablo asked

  
“Well it makes sense cause right in the middle of his chest is a long scar the same size of a shield would make hitting a person’s chest and since its made out of vibranium it could kill a person. Probably why he went with the joker.” Rick said thinking back to Harry Report.

“So his own family betrayed him. I’ll Kill Him” Katana said angrily 

  
Hearing the giant moving they all looked back at Harry

  
“Bring it Big Boy" Harry said standing still.

  
The giant started running to attack Harry. He punched Harry making him slide back . Only to look down and see his hand burned.

  
“ ya see I can go as hot as a nova star.” Harry said

Walking up to the giant dodging a hit from him kicking the giant in the back of its leg making it fall. 

  
“good bye" Harry said putting a hand on the giants leg setting him into flames. The giant shouted in pain being no more.

  
“BROTHER!” Enchantress shouted 


	18. ENOUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got an Avengers scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i apologize that I haven't been updating. Moving house is a bitch. Not even gonna lie

“ _ **good bye" Harry said putting a hand on the giant’s leg setting him into flames. The giant shouted in pain being no more.**_  
 _ **“BROTHER!” Enchantress shouted**_  
 **~Recap ended~**  
 **Normal POV**  
Everyone stopped hiding and came up to Harry looking a the hole . That Harry burnt the thing into.  
Floyd turned around and stared at Enchantress “your next”

  
Harry looked at the others with a cheeky look. “sorry hun I can’t. If I do it again I’d lose control and blow 195 yards away. Now then j-just let me si-” Harry didn’t get to finish. Before stumbling and falling into the hole that led to the subway full of water. 

  
0000000

  
 **Outside with the Avengers**

  
“The last few should be getting taken out by the Hulk. Meet at the front of the building were going in through the back.” Steve ordered.

  
“Do you guys think Mr. Quinn ok?” Peter asked

  
“Who cares. He probably just hiding like a coward.” Wanda scoffed

  
“I believe friend Quinn will be fine. He fought a noble battle earlier” Thor said proudly 

  
“He has changed a lot though. Not the same Stark we dealing with.” Natasha stated 

  
“Alright everyone here. Listen up here’s the plan I want Hawkeye on that building watching what’s happening in that room. There will be two teams Black panther, vision, Spider-Man, Hulk, and Thor will go through the right following Black panthers orders. Wanda, Widow, Ant-man, and Falcon with me on the left side. Alright let’s go" 

  
“Captain were surrounded. Those things are everywhere” T’challa mentioned 

  
“Same here. New plan hit them hard and keep moving forward.” 

  
“Cap, Stark just fell into a hole that leads to a under water subway” Clint announced 

  
“WHAT

  
000000000000

  
 **Back with The squad**

  
“My weapon is ready. The time is now. Choose , join me or die with the rest" Enchantress stated   
“Is she dumb or insane? We just set your brother in flames.” Digger was looking between Enchantress and his team.   
“He was weak and lost to mere mortals” Enchantress started walking down the steps “Now what is your answer?” “No" Diablo answered “Them die"  
Enchantress changed forms. She jumped in the air attacking Digger. Katana moved trying to cut Enchantress throat. Only to miss when she disappeared. Deadshot and Rick started shooting at Enchantress. Enchantress then pulled out her Daggers and sent Deadshot and Rick flying. Katana rushed her both of them clashing blades.

  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Harry came flying out the hole landing on Enchantress. “I thought you cared about me” Harry shouted to Croc who jump up from the hole growling. “Next time don’t try to boil me" Croc growled. “I said I was so-" before Harry could finish Enchantress threw Him at Floyd, Diablo, and Rick. Disappearing and turning up behind Katana and kicking her into a wall. Croc grabbed her before she could disappear again. Throwing her into a rock. Breaking it. “Why do you all keep using me as if I’m some kind of weapon” Harry jumped up to his feet .

Helping the others up. Harry grabbed his gun, bat and shirt off the rock he left them on. Putting the shirt on, Harry entered the battle. Diablo was fighting Enchantress with Katana and Croc. Floyd, Rick, and Digger were covering them. Harry swung his bat at the back of Enchantress head breaking it “oops”  
Enchantress disappeared back up the steps. “ENOUGH!” Enchantress threw her hands back taking everyone’s weapons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own chapter 1 through 11 I only worded them they all belong to Ese Loki Loquillo on fanfiction . Every other chapter is my own


End file.
